Ms. Marvel (Yost Universe)
| ally = | fam = | aemh = | video = | voice = Jennifer Hale | other = X-Men }} :Ms. Marvel is from the Yost Universe series . Carol Danvers, also known as Ms. Marvel, is a United States military officer and later a . She is also a member of and the . Biography Early Life Little is known about the early life of Carol Danvers. However, at some point in her life, she became good friends with and began working as a United States military officer at a research center in the near mountains. 459 She reunited with Janet once was called over to the center for aid in identifying what she believed to be an alien species. When it came to an attack by a Sentry, protected her from the attack with energy from him getting into her. She ended up hospitalized. Following the Nega Bomb in the Kree Sentry being averted, ended up in the same hospital room that she was in. and Ant-Man's conversation ended up interrupted when Carol asked why the ceiling is low as she is shown floating above her bed. She was later tasked as second-in-command to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Extra-Terrestrial Division known as . Joining the Avengers Eventually, Carol as Ms. Marvel returned to S.W.O.R.D. as second-in-command at Damocles Base. As the Kree landed their ship and got on the ground, Ms. Marvel questioned Captain Marvel's motives behind allowing the Kree to invade her planet, as she had thought all the time he was in space he was fighting for the rights of the planet. She was quickly brushed aside by a few Kree soldiers. When the Kree attacked, she teamed up with , , and against and Mar-Vell. After the battle, both of the Kree were imprisoned in Area 42 and Iron Man offered Ms. Marvel a spot on the Avengers which she excitedly accepted. Leaving the Avengers Ms. Marvel often helped the Avengers on occasions. Her membership with the team was celebrated at a diner with Iron Man, Wasp, Hawkeye and Captain America. Unfortunately, the city was being attacked by , whom the other Avengers allowed for her fight due to her being the newest. She stayed with the Avengers until Iron Man told his teammates about the Skrull infiltration and accused one of them of being a Skrull spy before they fight among themselves. After their clash, Iron Man left the team along with Ms. Marvel and Black Panther leaving only Hulk, Wasp, Hawkeye, and Captain America remaining on the team. Skrull invasion While she was working for S.W.O.R.D., Ms. Marvel noticed a Skrull ship crashing. She then called in her former Avengers teammates and went up to the ship. The ship contained all of the Avengers, claiming they had been captured by the Skrulls and escaped because of Hulk's rage destroying their prisons. When arrived at the scene, she was convinced by the Avengers that he was a Skrull and attacked him with them. Black Panther convinced her that she was himself when Wasp and Hawkeye came to assist him. After the Skrulls were defeated by the Avengers, she apologized to him for mistaking him for a Skrull. She interrogated the Skrull impersonating Iron Man and questioned his involvement with his species. After the interrogation, she left Wakanda with Wasp and Hawkeye to defend Earth from the Skrulls. Ms. Marvel helped Iron Man, Thor, and Hawkeye find Captain America and Spider-Man after the Serpent Society attacked them. Assault on 42 When Ms. Marvel, Thor, Captain America, and Wasp took to , attacked them. The prisoners helped the Avengers fight him and his Negative Zone Bugs. Blizzard, Radioactive Man, and Whirlwind were killed. Ms. Marvel protected the portal with some S.H.E.I.L.D. agents. She was about to destroy the gateway so the bugs could not get to Earth and destroy life when Abomination and The Leader came and disrupted the shields protecting Annihilus. The Avengers defeated him and the bugs fled. The prisoners were either taken to Hydro-Base or sent back to their cells. The Return of Ultron , a previous foe of the Avengers, returned with a new creation: , who then attacked a few Avengers in Wakanda and faced Carol when he abducted Wasp. While saving Wasp, she encountered a few robotic versions of the Avengers, including a robotic version of herself. This lead to confrontation between her and her robotic counterpart, resulting in her as the winner. After Vision saved Wasp and defeated Ultron, she welcomed Vision to join the Avengers after he was repaired. Virus Soon after defeating Ultron, an unknown virus was passed around New York City. The disease made the contractor look like Red Skull and become very weak in strength. Ms. Marvel fought off when he lead an invasion on the Avengers Mansion in an attempt to quarantine the team. As he arrived, she proclaimed that the Avengers didn't allow merely anyone into their mansion. As she hovered in the air, shot several missiles at her, the first of which she destroyed with a mere blast and was unfazed. However, she failed to shoot the second one and fell back, causing her to crack a piece of the mansion's interior design. As she fell to the ground, she quickly caught herself and prepared to face the three. She proclaimed she could not be defeated so easily, before being punched against a poll in the mansion by Doc Samson. As Doc Samson's group separated, she continued to wage her battle against him, the two striking several blows at each other. After receiving one hit, she was forced to merely dodge his attacks as he continued to try to punch her. Samson proclaimed she was getting sicker by the minute and reminded her that he was doctor, before slamming her against a wall. Ms. Marvel continued the fight by firing a blast directly into his torso, proclaiming she didn't care if he was a doctor. As she moved in on him, she started to lose strength and fell to her knees in front of Doc Samson, before laying face down on the ground. As Doc Samson advanced in Iron Man's penetrated room, she shot him in the back, now fully emerged in the disease. Before she could fully celebrate her victory, she gave into the virus and fell to the ground once more. Iron Man called her name in horror and picked her up. Soon after, she was cured from the virus after receiving the cure. The Winter Soldier Captain America's sidekick Bucky Barnes had previously attacked the during their previous ordeal with an ongoing virus. Despite Carol and the other Avengers' intelligence, she and the others never found out that it was indeed Bucky attacking the base. Galactus During the Galactus invasion, Ms. Marvel participated with Iron Man's team to infiltrate the flagship. Her link with S.W.O.R.D. was useful in coordination of forces. When hope seemed lost, she returned to New York to fight Galactus on the ground until the team was successful. Powers and Abilities Ms. Marvel, thanks to her perfectly amalgamated alien Kree/Human physiology, is superhumanly strong to an unknown limit. Hawkeye implies that she is nearly as strong as the Hulk and as tough as Thor. She was able to repeatedly dish out hits to the villains Griffin and Ronan the Accuser to great effect. Her strength can be augmented by absorption of various types of energy. By doing so, she was able to defeat both Ronan and his Universal Weapon. Carol's skin, bones, and tissue are far denser and resistant to damage when compared to an ordinary human. Like her physical strength, Carol's maximum durability has been compared to her teammates Hulk and Thor, who were both incredibly durable themselves. She has withstood being blasted and struck repeatedly by Ronan the Accuser, and didn't seem to be effected by Griffin biting into her leg and throwing her around, holding a conversation with Wasp and Hawkeye at the same time. Her durability is increased by the fact that she is able to absorb energy, both by the fact that most energy based attacks are rendered ineffective, and because the absorption of said energy actually increases the amount of damage her body is capable of taking. Carol is able to soar through the air at high speeds and with great maneuverability. Her top speed is unknown. Her flight speed could presumably be increased by the absorption of energy. Carol is able to project bursts of yellow energy from her hands as a form of ranged combat. These blasts can vary in power, depending on the amount of energy Carol has currently absorbed. It appears as though her body generates its own energy, since she is still able to utilize the blasts without having previously absorbed energy. In the event of injuries, she can rapidly regenerate within a matter of minutes. Her regenerative abilities self-enhance & accelerate when she absorbs energy. Carol is able to absorb various kinds of energy, such as the cosmic energy produced by Ronan's Universal Weapon. This energy serves to increase her other abilities, allowing her to become far stronger, take more damage, fly faster, and produce even more powerful energy blasts. This power also means that most energy attacks are rendered completely ineffective against Carol, leaving foes with such powers defenseless against her. She was able to use this power to render the extremely powerful Ronan the Accuser unconscious when attacks by the more physically imposing Hulk had failed. If Carol attempts to absorb massive amounts of energy, it may overload her and cause her pain. When she is fully charged, Carol's body becomes a black silhouette and she glows brightly with yellow energy. The amount of energy she can absorb is unknown but she displayed the ability to absorb massive amounts of Galactus's energy when he attacked Earth. Personality Before becoming a superhero, Carol was dedicated in her work and achievements, never allowing the antics of others like Wasp to distract her or others from their more important and urgent matters. She believed in keeping a professional level in dealing with other coworkers. Even without powers, she was shown to be brave and bold, even questioning to bring in any of the other Avengers outside of Wasp and Ant-Man. Only when a situation seemed disastrous did she even consider changing her mind. She protected and helped others. She was shown to have a dry wit and that she has a short temper. She also seems to be quick to judge others. In that she is not unlike Janet Van Dyne. Relationships Captain Marvel As Dr. Phillip Lawson, she worked with him for three years as friends. Through being Inspired by his name, she named her hero name Ms. Marvel after him. But since she misunderstood him of the Kree attack on Earth, her relationship became bitter. When he offered his services to help defend 42 and after saving their lives on the Kree homeworld, she returned to thinking highly of him. Wasp Wasp and Ms. Marvel have a friendly relationship. They talk about Wasp's relationship with Hank. This is makes them currently the only Avengers to talk about romance or romantic relationships with other members. Wasp was glad when she first joined the team, because this meant she would no longer be the only female Avenger. Wasp was the only member of the team that did not pick a side when Hawkeye was accused of being a skrull. She also tried to convince Ms. Marvel not to fight as well as the other avengers. Background Ms. Marvel is voiced by Jennifer Hale. Her design is a more modest version of her original costume. Currently the last version to go by Ms. Marvel. All subsequent versions go by the name Captain Marvel. In the Comics The Avengers have nothing to do with her origin. was originally created as a villain to Ms. Marvel. She killed Carol's lover Michael Barnett. She was raped and impregnated by a man. She gave birth to a son who rapidly aged becoming the rapist, a time traveler. The Avengers thought Carol and the man were in love and let them go to another dimension. This story was heavily criticized and essentially erased by Chris Claremont. She fought the . used her powers to absorb Ms. Marvel's powers permanently while Carol was left in a coma. restored her mind to her body. Rogue kept the powers but also a part of Carol's mind who kept trying to take over the body. The personality was made into a separate entity and then killed by . This was the basis of Rogue and Ms. Marvel's portrayal on . She was experimented on by another alien race and became the cosmically powered heroine Binary. She lost those powers and returned to being Ms. Marvel. She was able to keep the ability to generate and absorb energy. When altered reality, she was going by the name Captain Marvel. She eventually took that name long after reality was restored. She sided with Iron Man against Captain America in the Civil War. Following the Civil War and splitting of the Avengers, Iron Man recruited her into leading a new team called the Mighty Avengers. Their first mission was to stop Ultron, who had infected Iron Man's body turning him into a robotic duplicate of Janet van Dyne. She was in a romantic relationship with . During the Secret Invasion by the Skrulls, she found that Captain Marvel was a Skrull imposter after he didn't know details of their lives together. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Carol Danvers (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Carol Danvers (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:United States Government (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:S.W.O.R.D. (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Avengers (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes